A Beauty That Died
A Beauty That Died is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 98th case of the game and the 6th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It is the last one to take place in Greenland, district of Fario. Plot Previously, in hope that they will catch Le Papillon the team with Stella Gibbs set up the trap in the alley, but after the time passed the team heard the scream and the fight sounds, causing the player and Diego to back to the alley where they discovered a body of Stella cut open and with a symbol of the butterfly on her cheek, written in blood. The team first talked to her new love intense, Anita Bloom to discover anything that could push the investigation forward. The team also found that Stella was the adoptive daughter of Miriam Young, a local woman that the player met while investigation the murder of the cook, but also put on the suspect list and another person from the same investigation, Dagger King. When Matilda found that the victim is cut, like every other victim with a strong blade, likeable to be a cleaver. She also discovered a C and D vitamins in the victim's hair and how she didn't take them, they probably belong to the killer. Mid-investigating the team stopped by Abandon house to get what to do next when a loud scream came from one of the houses. The player and Diego slammed inside and found fainted Sam Lion. After getting her back she said that some weird looking old man tried to attack her and said his description. By her description the player recognized The Truth, who acted innocent and pretended that Sam is crazy. The team approached Anita again when the player found that she wanted to marry the victim. Through tears Anita said that she never loved someone like her before and that they got so good together that they already planned the whole marriage but that universe already had a different plan. They also spoke to Miriam after finding that she used to punish Stella with a whip. Miriam said that sometimes Stella used to be too much independent and a little more with no respect for the parents. Later on, the team swapped back to the station to recap the recent progress but in that time Sandy approached and informed the player that if they don't back to the abandon houses, the government will destroy their crime scene. At the crime scene, Diego convinced mayor Kessel to let them to finish investigation before they destroy anything and build a new residential square. Soon after, the team had more reasons to visit The Truth again. The Truth said that he is not the one to wrote the threat but that the universe is because she was a sinful person. Also, the spoke to Sam again because of the victim's name of her blacklist. She said that the victim was something different, and that she was too positive, too generous and that she just couldn't stand her. Dagger was also interrogated because his spying pen recorded a fight between him and Stella. He said that he just wanted to make sure that she isn't actually Le Papillon. On the climax of the investigation the player and Diego arrested Miriam for the murder. Miriam denied that she is Le Papillon but eventually under the pressure she cracked and confessed that she is the serial killer. She said that she couldn't watch beautiful blond girls anymore. She started to explain how she lived a miserable life as a young girl and under strong control of her strict parents locked almost all days in her room. She continued to remember that part of her life when she needed to spend the whole day locked her room, practicing piano and not being to have any friends. Everything got worse when her mother died and when her father become even more strict and even prohibit her to dress as a modern girl and to wear any makeup. Eventually as she grew up, she continued, her complexes from the past followed her and everything she would've seen a beautiful young blonde girl she would've just remember the sad days of the childhood. And eventually after her father passed away she couldn't stop to think about the days she wasted up and everything changed when her daughter gave birth to a daughter. That moment she snapped and one night choked both her daughter and newborn baby. She continued to explain in tears that she couldn't stop and continued to kill until eventually it didn't simply stopped. Diego asked her why she continued and she said that it's all because of Stella and that even since she adopted her after Stella's mother's car crash. She said that how much she wanted she couldn't kill Stella. She said that tonight was supposed to be a last murder before she would give up but when she started to attack that girl in the alley she found that it's Stella, she just couldn't stop and continued to butcher her until Stella's drop of blood wasn't on the floor. Miriam start to cry, grabbing Diego's hand and gun and pointed in her heart shouting on him to shot and end her suffer before Anita slammed inside and jumped on her, starting to choke her. The officers quickly reacted and separated Anita from Miriam. At Miriam's trial, Judge Lawson sentenced her to lifetime vocation in Fario's asylum. Upon backing to the station, Mia ran to the team with the tears in her eyes saying that Dionisio is missing. Mia, the player and Diego went to the interrogation room where Mia explained her that he last time heard with Dionisio after his school finished. Diego told her to calm down and don't panic as he and the player will find Dionisio. Diego told the player that from Dionisio's school is close to the alley so they went there and found Dionisio's phone. The phone was strangely unlocked, so the player collected fingerprint and send them to Arif who said that he found two fingerprints sets: Dionisio's and another from certain woman Cynthia Rayman. Mia overheard the conversation and said that she knows Cynthia Rayman, her friend. The player and Diego agreed that Mia can come with them and the trio went to Cynthia. Cynthia apologized for doing the investigation on her own, but that needed to act fast as he heard screams from the alley and a child who got put into the strange black van. She also said that the van went to the direction of demolished buildings. Diego told Mia to stay with Cynthia while Diego and the player go there. After swapping the scene the player found a tire tracks that in the database are confirmed to belong to the black van Mirdeces. The team then went to Madison so she can upload a wanted issue for the van. In the meantime, Esmeralda asked the player if they could help her. She said that she fell in love with one guy but that she doesn't know how to approach him, neither about what to talk with him. The player remembered that inside Stella's room there is a book that could help her. Esmeralda asked the player if they can go there on what the player agreed and they together went back to Stella's home where under the pile of book the player found a book Boys for Schmucks. Esmeralda thanked the player and rushed to her lab to read the book. Later, after the events, the team in a circle of failed events tried to located the black van that took Dionisio before Madison approaching telling that she just got information that black Mirdeces crossed the border with Financial Square. At that time, Chief Loukas appeared and said that neither Diego nor Mia will go and investigate there on which Diego answered by picking up his jacket and slammed outside the station. Chief Loukas told the player to go after him and makes sure to not make anything stupid. Summary 'Victim' * Stella Gibbs (Killed by Le Papillon) 'Murder Weapon' * Cleaver 'Killer' * Miriam Young Suspects ABloomC6SFB.png|Anita Bloom MYoungC6SFB.png|Miriam Young DKingC6SFB.png|Dagger King SLionC6SFB.png|Sam Lion TTruthC6SFB.png|The Truth Quasi-Suspect(s) MDiazQC6SFB.png|Mia Diaz EPrimeQSFB.png|Esmeralda Prime CRaymanQC6SFB.png|Cynthia Rayman MShuttlecockQSFB.png|Madison Shuttlecock Killer's Profile * The Killer eats pumpkin soup. * The Killer takes vitamins. * The Killer likes riddles. * The Killer wearing glasses. * The Killer is a female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Alley (Clues: Victim's body, Pocket watch, Phone; Victim identified: Stella Gibbs) *Examine Pocket watch (Result: Pocket watch; New Suspect: Anita Bloom) *Examine Phone (Result: Unlocked phone; New Suspect: Miriam Young) *Examine Unlocked phone (Result: Orange Substance) *Inform Anita Bloom that her girlfriend is dead *Speak to Miriam Young about her connection to the victim (New Crime Scene: Stella's Room) *Investigate Stella's Room (Clues: Locked box) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Faded photo) *Examine Faded Photo (Result: Dagger King; New Suspect: Dagger King) *Ask Dagger King what he still does in Fario *Analyze Orange Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats pumpkin soup) *Autopsy Vitim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses vitamins) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandon House (Clues: Sam Lion, Broken wood; New Suspect: Sam Lion) *See what happened to Sam Lion (Profile Updated: Sam eats pumpkin soup; New Clue: Suspect description) *Examine Broken Wood (Result: Strange table) *Examine Suspect Description (Result: The Truth; New Suspect: The Truth) *Demand answers from The Truth! *Analyze Strange table (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer likes riddles; New Crime Scene: Stella's Bed) *Investigate Stella's Bed (Clues: Bloody Whip, Ring Box) *Examine Bloody Whip (Result: Blood) *Examine Ring box (Result: Diamond ring and note) *Speak to Anita about her plan to marry the victim (Profile Updated: Anita eats pumpkin soup and likes riddles) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00) *Question Miriam about her whipping the victim (Profile Updated: Miriam eats pumpkin soup, uses vitamins and likes riddles) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Demolished Yard (Clues: Pile of dirt, Mirror, Notepad) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Pen) *Examine Mirror (Result: Message on the mirror) *Examine Notepad (Result: Blacklist) *Question The Truth about his threat for the victim (Profile Updated: The Truth eats pumpkin soup, uses vitamins and likes riddles) *Interrogate Sam about her blacklist (Profile Updated: Sam uses vitamins and likes riddles) *Analyze Pen (12:00:00) *Question Dagger about his interrogation with the victim (Profile Updated: Dagger eats pumpkin soup, uses vitamins and likes riddles; New Crime Scene: Bins) *Investigate Bins (Clues: Trashbag, Branding Iron) *Examine Trasshbag (Result: Cleaver; Murder Weapon classified: Cleaver) *Examine Branding Iron (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Cleaver (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears glasses) *Analyze Sweat (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a female) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to the New Crew, New Start (6/6)! New Crew, New Start (6/6) *Get more information about Dionisio's disappearance by Mia *Investigate Alley (Clues: Dionisio's phone) *Examine Dionisio's phone (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Comfort Cynthia Rayman about her fingerprint on Dionisio's phone (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Abandon House (Clues: Tire Track) *Examine Tire Track (Result: Mirdeces tire track) *Request from Madison the wanted issue. *See what Esmeralda wants (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Stella's Room (Clues: Pile of Books) *Examine Pile of Books (Result: Boys for Schmucks; Reward: Star necklace) *Move on to the next crime! (1 star; in Financial Square) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Greenland